Kurt's Weird Behaviour
by angelrks
Summary: The Glee club worry when Kurt doesn't show up for glee club rehearsels. When Kurt returns Mr. Schue learns the truth from Miss Pillsbury but what do you say to someone who doesn't want help?
1. Kurt's Disappearance

**Sorry for those of you who have been reading my Homesick, Injured and Lovestruck. I will be continuing with it but right now I have completely lost inspiration. Here is the break I needed. I do not own Glee.**

The Glee club members all waited for Mr. Schue to arrive. The chatted with each other in their own little friendship groups when Mercedes voice was heard,

"Hey. HEY!" everyone was suddenly quiet. "Where's Kurt?" everyone looked around slightly ashamed that they didn't see that their friend wasn't in the room.

"He was defiantly in maths last period." Puck stated.

"Was he okay? Kurt never misses Glee" they all stared at Rachel. "I'm worried. What? I can worry about my frie... Kurt."

"Umm, he was his normal self I guess. I wasn't really looking at Kurt for the whole lesson." Puck continued.

Just as he was about to say something else Mr. Schue walked in the room. "Looks like we're all here, we better get started." As Mr. Schue turned to the whiteboard and started writing 'Wicked' on the board he continued with "Kurt, I forgot the sheet music, do you have defying gravity on your iPod?" 

The glee club looked around, again, they were ashamed that not even their teacher noticed his absence. "Mr. Schue, Kurt's not here" A pregnant Quinn informed.

"Really? But Kurt never misses glee. Is everything okay?" He asked, mainly looking at Mercedes.

"I'll call him." Mercedes said to herself more than anyone in the room. They all crowded round her as she got out her phone and started typing Kurt's number in.

"Kurt, where are you? We're all waiting for you in Glee." Everyone held their breath as they waited for a reply. Mercedes looked at them and shook her head "call me when you get this message sweetie." She hung up the phone. "It went straight to voicemail. His phone's off. His phone's never off. This is bad guys. Really bad."


	2. Miss Pillsberry

**Still don't own Glee **

The next day most of the Glee club met up in the parking lot. Puck wasn't there, well he was but he was preoccupied with throwing nerds in the dumpster. Kurt wasn't with them either.

"Right," Rachel began taking charge of the group as per usual. "Mercedes, text Kurt. Just ask him where he is."

"Done" Mercedes replied making fun of the way Rachel was, yet again, being bossy.

"Okay team. We need to find Kurt to check he is okay. We will split into teams of 3. When he is found one member of the team must text Mercedes who will inform others. We clear?"

"We're clear" the others all responded. They all took to finding Kurt in their teams. "Right, we should check his locker first." Mercedes informed Tina and Artie. The three were quite happy that they were a team as they were all reasonably close to Kurt.

As the three approached Kurt's locker they noticed that it was open and there was in fact someone retreating books out of it. When they got to his locker they looked generally surprised. "Miss Pillsberry?" Mercedes asked. "Why are you taking books out of Kurt's locker?"

Miss Pillsberry looked at the three students and simply replied. "Kurt is spending period one with me today so I just want him to have some work to do." She smiled and walked away with that annoying skip in her step.

Mercedes took out her phone and texted one person from each team the message:

**Kurt is located, he is spendin first lesson wiv Pillsberry. I say we ask mr Schue 2 speak 2 er.**

**x**

She got a few replies agreeing with her and she walked off to her first lesson smiling, but at the same time worried as to why Kurt would be spending time with Miss Pillsberry, the school's guidance councillor.

The day dragged on for most of the glee club until they had Glee when they would talk to Mr. Schue. Kurt wasn't in a single one of his classes so Mercedes started to get deeply worried. She walked into glee slightly late but noticed that Mr. Schue wasn't in the room yet. Luckily for her she had a chance to talk to the glee club before Mr. Schue could hear.

"We all know that Kurt spent the day with Miss Pillsberry, and if it was any other student we would probably be making rude jokes about how he fancied her. But we all know that that is not possible. So that leaves the question as to why Kurt is spending the whole day with a guidance councillor."

"What's your point?" Santana asked filling away at her nails.

Rachel understood what Mercedes was talking about and joined her at the front of the class to say "We all know that Miss Pillsberry and Mr Schue are... close. We know he likes her and she likes him. This may be the way to understand what is up with Kurt. We get him to talk to her and she will spill everything." Just as Rachel finished her sentence Mr Schue walked in.

"Girls?" He asked puzzled as to why Mercedes and Rachel were standing at the front of the class. "Mr Schue, the glee club and I would like to ask you a favour." Rachel continued.


	3. Just Tell Me Emma?

**Unfortunately I still do not own glee (Santa disappointed me this year). Thank you for your reviews, especially to KamiRoku213 who pointed out the spelling error in the title ***_**blushes**_*** Whoops. Sorry. It's changed now though. It never happened. I'll also try to make my paragraphs longer. Anyway, what's wrong with Kurt? Ah, you will have to read to find out. Mwa ha ha ha.**

**X**

"You want me to do what?" Mr. Schue could not believe what his Glee students were asking him to do. "If Kurt doesn't want us to know then we should leave it at that. Anyway, what makes you think Miss Pillsberry would tell me? Me of all people."

"Because..." Brittney started everyone looked at her. Without Kurt in the room someone else would have to tell her why whatever she is going to say is not possible. Santana suddenly moved to the other side of the room not wanting to crush her friend's feelings. "Miss Pillsberry is your pigeon." Brittney continued. "Care to explain that one Britt?" Mercedes said not sure if she wanted to know the answer. "Well duh, pigeons are ___**monogamous**_." Everyone's jaws dropped to the floor. "What does that mean Britt?" Everyone was so surprised to hear Brittney say a sentence without being distracted let alone that she knew a word like monogamous. "You guys are really silly. Pigeons only make baby pigeons with one other person in their life." Brittney replied with that sweet innocent smile on her face. No one told her that Mr. Schue had just got a divorce and Miss Pillsberry was in a relationship. "I want to know what's wrong with my boo. I don't like him being sad. I want to hold his baby hands to make him feel better." Brittney shouted on the verge of tears.

"See Mr. Schue, if we don't find out what's wrong with Kurt then he will be sad" Quinn said and then mimicking Brittney's voice she said "And that's not good for his baby hands" All the girls gavered around their teacher and battered their eyelids. "Alright, alright fine. I'll talk to her in the morning but Kurt or no Kurt we need to practise for regional's guys!" Everyone moaned but got out of their seats and took their positions in the auditorium.

The next morning a crowd of glee girls hovered in the parking lot again (away from where Puck was, yet again, throwing nerds in the dumpster). When Mr. Schue's old car came clattering into the school grounds the girls moved out of the way so he could park and waited by the door by the driver's seat. Tina opened the back of the teacher's car and pulled out his briefcase almost throwing it at him as he emerged from the car. There was an awkward pause before a lot of "Did you ask her?" "What did she say?" "Is he ok?" "is he coming back to glee?" 

"Relax!" Mr. Schue had to shout to be heard over the girls. "I haven't spoken to her yet no, I thought it would be a bit suspicious calling her after school to know about a student. I am going to ask her casually in the teachers' lounge. If I look her straight in the eyes when I ask and flirt a little bit I'm sure she'll tell me. I'll be in my office at lunch if you want to find out the details. I'm not happy about this though. You girls owe me. Big Time"

Mr. Schue was sat in Spanish class looking at Kurt's empty seat thinking to himself. _What could be wrong with the boy? Has the bullying gotten worse? No that can't be it, you don't spend a whole day with a guidance councillor just because of bullying. Had he fallen out with a boyfriend I didn't know about? No, Kurt's strong he wouldn't let that get to him and that isn't worth a whole day with Miss Pillsberry either. No, it has to be something big. Something unexpected, something life changing. I am going to have to speak to Miss Pillsberry not for the Glee club but to protect Kurt. I know he puts on this HBIC act but I can tell the way he is with Mercedes that he IS just a fragile and coincidently a porcelain boy._

As the bell rang for break Mr. Schue shot up and tried to make everyone leave his classroom quickly which didn't seem to be possible with his students. But eventually they left and as Mr. Schue left he realised how hard it would be to get to Miss Pillsberry's office quickly. He started running, diving in and out of students, knocking a few over as he went but he needed to get to Miss Pillsberry's office before she left to go to the staff room because there he wouldn't get any information out of her as it was too much of a private place.

When he got to her office he saw Miss Pillsberry looking distressed so he entered looking around for Kurt. He did not see him but he saw the look on Miss Pillsberry's face, it looked like she was about to be sick. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Kurt... sick... my ... feet... ewwwwww" Miss Pillsberry managed to say.

"Kurt?" Mr. Schue asked "Kurt was sick on your feet?"

"Yes. He's with the nurse now. I don't know if he can cope with this news. I don't know if he can cope with this full stop."

"Cope with what?"

"You better sit down. And don't let Kurt know I told you."

"Of course not. Is he being bullied? Is it a boy?" Miss Pillsberry shook her head. "Just tell me. Emma?"

...


	4. Let's keep things normal

**I do not own glee. If I did then Kurt would be the main attraction and get solos all the time. I love getting reviews especially one from Tinkerbell220: ****we have to wait until the next chapter?plzz update soon *makes a kurt like begging face***

**This is the type of thing that keeps me motivated : )**

**I should probably mention that this story takes place after Kurt and Finn's parent start dating and after Finn gets chucked out of the Hummel house. All you need to know is that he doesn't live with Kurt and therefore knows as much about this as anyone else.**

"You're joking?" Mr. Schue was unsure whether to believe Miss Pillsberry.

"I wish I was" Miss Pillsberry mumbled with her head kept down. She was playing with a pencil to keep her fingers busy. "I don't understand why bad things keep happening to Kurt. He's a good boy and he's already been through so much. Why him? What's he done wrong?"

"I honestly don't know." Mr. Schue was dying to get out of Miss Pillsberry's office but he knew that would be rude. "After everything with his mother and then with Finn and his father and now... now... this? I just don't know why he felt he couldn't tell me. How long has he known?"

"A couple of days? Don't take it personally. I mean he only sees me if he wants to but he has to see you for Spanish and Glee. I suppose he thought if he told me it would be like he was leaving the problem in my office and he could run away from it but he can't."

"The poor boy." Mr. Schue didn't know what to say. "I better be going. I hate to leave after you just told me... about ... Kurt's _problem_ but I have a lesson to teach and then Glee club. Do you know if Kurt will be back soon? I need to know whether to incorporate him for regional's."

"I don't know but it should be soon. He can't miss much more of school this year. The poor boy."

Mr. Schue nodded his head as he left the spotless office. He hoped Kurt would be back soon. Mr. Schue wanted to give him a solo. _He'd love a solo for Regional's _he thought to himself _but, would he be able to manage it? Yes. This is Kurt Hummel, he can do anything._

Mr. Schue walked into Glee later that day when he was almost mobbed by the group. "Well?" Was all he heard, "Sorry guys but I can't tell you anything. Just be there for Kurt. Don't worry about finding out what's wrong just remember there is something wrong and Kurt needs us to be normal. Let's keep Glee something Kurt can look forward to during the day. I don't want to hear anything else about this topic today, okay? Right, he may or may not be back for Regional's so we need to get polished without him for know. He's quick. He'll catch up." Mr. Schue handed the sheet music around.

"We're doing Rose's Turn? Kurt loves this song Sir. He should sing lead." Mercedes commented.

"Yes Mercedes. I'm well aware of the fact Kurt loves this song, I have seen him perform it. But we are doing a mash-up of songs so we need to decide which part of this song to use".

The rest of Glee was uneventful but everything reminded them of Kurt, the Glee club didn't seem whole without Kurt there. In fact, the Glee club was going to find out what was wrong with Kurt even if Mr. Schue wouldn't help them. They just needed Kurt to come back so they could work out a plan. Seeing him would make not worrying about that bit easier. They would know he's alive. That he's not physically injured. That would be something. As Mr. Schue rattled on Finn's eyes suddenly sparkled. He was sat at the front so whilst Mr. Schue was writing something on the white board he passed a note to Puck and told him to read it and pass it on. It read:

**I have a plan. Come to my house after Glee. **

**Finn**

When the note reached Mercedes she read it and smiled. She was going to find out what was wrong. He was her Best Friend. She had a right to know. Right?**  
**


	5. Carole knows

**Keep the reviews coming guys. I do try to update as soon as I can but I wrote 4 chapters yesterday! That's a lot of writing for one girl. Anyway I do not own glee. Finn is trying to find out what's up with Kurt. I know this is a short chapter but my computer was being extremely slow when I wrote it so I'll post the next chapter very soon.**

"Okay guys." Finn was trying to bring order to the group of people sat on his living room floor. They had all come to his house after glee and were all busy trying to think of a plan. "Anyone have any ideas?".

"Honestly? I don't think we can actually do anything until Kurt comes back from school. Does your mum know anything Finn?" Mercedes asked.

"I don't think so. She hasn't told me anything. She's at work at the moment. She doesn't get back until 6." Finn stated with a sigh. "All I can think of is going to Kurt's house but I'm not really in Burt's good books at the moment after that whole basement incident."

"Can we please go to his house anyway? I really miss his baby hands and the way he calls me Boo. I'm not sure if his dad likes me either after we kissed in Kurt's bedroom. Me and Kurt kissed not me and Kurt's dad." Brittney was already starting to trip over her words and Kurt had only been away from Glee for a few days.

"I don't get what the big deal is." Santana said. Everyone glared at her but decided that it would be best to go to Kurt's house. That's exactly what they were about to do until Carole walked in the room.

"Oh. Hi mum, your home early aren't you?"

"Yes Finn I am, um can I talk to you in private please? I have some bad news."  
"If this is about Kurt mum you can say it here. Me and the glee club were trying to work out what's up."

"FINN!" His mother demanded signalling for him to follow her into the kitchen. "And, I don't mean to be rude but could you all leave please? Family issues. I'm sure you all understand." The glee club nodded and left the Hudson house.

"Where should we go now?" Artie enquired.

"Well duh, Kurt's house." Santana said like it was the most natural thing in the world.


	6. Oh My! What was he wearing?

**I do not own Glee. Sorry about the REALLY short chapter last time guys. I will make my chapters longer I promise. So much to say, so much left to happen...**

"Are you sure we should be here?" Artie nervously asked. "I mean if he doesn't want to come to Glee then why would he want us at his house?"

"Oh shut up wimp. Come on. Are we gonna stand here or are we gonna go see what's up with Kurt?" Puck walked down the Hummel drive way and the rest of the club took a deep breath and followed closely behind. Puck reached up to press the door bell but before his finger could touch the bell he turned round and said "Are we ready for this? He might not be himself. He might scream at us or something."

"Just press the doorbell Puckerman." The group said simultaneously. Puck did as he was told and pressed the doorbell. The group sifted uncomfortably whilst they waited for the door to open. When it did they were all surprised at what they saw.

Kurt was standing in the doorway in sweat pants and a flannel shirt. His hair was all over the place and had clearly not been brushed. His eyes were dark and he looked paler than normal if that is possible. He looked ill. "Hey guys." Kurt said puzzled as to why ten of his Glee members were standing at the door. "Can I help you with something?" Kurt snapped.

"Kurt." Mercedes was the first to speak. As she made her way to the front of the crowd she looked at her best friend and continued with "we wanted to make sure you were okay. We heard you spent a day with Miss Pillsberry and you've missed two days of Glee. You never miss glee." Kurt looked really uncomfortable as he stared at the floor. Tears were welling up in his eyes. "I..I...I'm fine. I'll be in school tomorrow. I'll try to make it to Glee." He looked Mercedes straight in the eyes. As she opened her mouth to speak Kurt said to the whole group "If you don't mind I'm going to go back into my house and, um, do some, homework." With that he shut the door on a confused group of teenagers.

"Oh, my..." Tina was the first to break the awkward silence. "What _was_ he wearing?"

"I thought his phone being off was bad. If doesn't come to school tomorrow..." Mercedes didn't even know how to finish her sentence. "I guess we just have to wait until Kurt comes to school to try and get more out of him." Everyone bowed their heads in agreement as they all got into their own cars and went their separate ways.

_Kurt wouldn't be seen dead in flannel. What the hell is up with my boy? _Mercedes thought to herself as she drove in the car. _I need to find out what's wrong. Kurt's the kind of person who would never let his weak side show. But isn't that what he's doing now? Showing his weak side? He's completely given up on fashion. Oh no! Kurt's given up what he lives for. Sugar._

The next morning Kurt drove into school and parked his 'Baby'. He wasn't sure how he was going to face his friends that day in Glee. But he would jump that hurdle when he got to it. Right now he needed to just get through the day. As he entered the school he saw Karofsky and Azimo waiting for him. _Not today_ he thought_. So much to worry about today. I don't need this as well._

"Hey fag." Azimo shouted. _Oh god, oh god, oh god_. Kurt said quietly to himself. Karofsky jogged over to where the porcelain boy was standing and gently whispered in his ear, "I know you're little secret Kurt. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. But don't think this is getting you out of dumpster tosses." And with that he slammed the, now crying boy, into the lockers and just walked away.


	7. Toilet Conversations & Spanish Lessons

Kurt quickly ran into the nearest loos he could find and locked himself in one of the cubicles. _How did that Neanderthal find out about me? He can't possibly know. Maybe he doesn't know. Maybe he's just bluffing. Yeah that's it, he's bluffing. He's gotta be. It's not like I'm physically showing it. Stay calm Kurt. _Just as Kurt's mind was starting to get back to its normal speed someone came crashing in to the toilets_. Shit._

"Yeah man. I'm telling you he's coming back today but he's gonna need extra protection ya know?" Finn was blatantly talking about Kurt but Kurt wasn't sure who he was talking about yet so stayed locked in the cubicle.

"Of course mate, but I wish you would just tell me what's wrong with him. We came to his house and he was wearing...well...not what he usually wears." _Noah_ _Puckerman. Mind your own business Puck _Kurt thought.

Safe that the other people present in the toilets was only Glee club members Kurt emerged from the cubicle.

"Kurt?" Finn asked. His voice sounded worried. "Are you alright? I knew it was too early for you to come back."  
"No Finn. I'm fine. It's just Karofsky told me he knows."

"How does he know? The only people who know are me, I didn't tell him, Miss P and she never even speaks to students about other students, mum and Burt."

"I was scared at first so I came in here but I think he's just bluffing."

"Dude, what the fuck is going on?" Puck stated just to make sure the other two remembered he was there.

"Puck, can you just give us a minute?" Finn asked (although it was more a command than a statement) never taking his eyes off Kurt. Puck left with a sympathetic glance at Kurt.

Once Finn was certain that Puck had left and was not just eavesdropping outside the door he turned to Kurt and, with a serious big brother look, told Kurt "You need to tell Glee club. I mean they're gonna know something's up when you can't dance through a whole number. No one's going to judge you Kurt. We're here for you, even Puck's concerned. That's gotta tell you something."

"Yeah maybe" was the only response Kurt gave. Finn could see tears welling up in Kurt's eyes now so he dropped the subject and gave Kurt a bone crashing hug. "Finn... Finn" Kurt wheezed "Kinda not making it easy for me to breathe right now"

"Oh sorry." Finn immediately let go of Kurt and walked him to his first lesson.

Unfortunately for Kurt, his first lesson of the day was Spanish, with Mr. Schue. It's not that Kurt doesn't like Mr. Schue, actually he is one of his favourite teachers, but he really did not want to explain why he's been missing Glee. Walking into his lesson he avoided eye contact with his teacher and headed straight for his seat waiting for his classmates to pile in together.

Throughout the lesson Kurt wanted Mr. Schue to look up. Something inside of him made him want the glee director to notice he wasn't himself. It was so obvious that he wasn't himself. Sure, he plastered himself in foundation so that you couldn't see the bags under his eyes from lack of sleep but his clothes were so boring. He was wearing a plain black t-shirt with a pair of baggy jeans. Yes, the clothes were designer (did you really expect any less in public?) but they didn't look designer. In fact, today you could even say that Kurt fit in. He looked like every other boy his age in this school. Hell, he looked like every boy in this school. However, the Glee director didn't look up and Kurt started to wonder if people would miss him if he was gone.

_When_ he was gone.


	8. VERY VERY VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

Just a note to say that I am handing all my stories over to my amazingly talented best friend Rebecca Smith. She is a gorgeous girl that has saved many a life, literally. The thing is, I have cancer. Brain cancer to be precise and they can't operate because it is too far along. I am going to keep my account open so that I can still read and review stories but I am no longer writing any, I am hanging up my writing hat. Well, I'm not, just fanfiction. The truth is I'm moving on to bigger things, I'm writing a novel at the moment as a sort of therapy for the mental shock of my cancer.

When I asked Rebecca if she'd take over my stories she at first said no, she told me not to give up, but once I had explained that it gets me too stressed because I feel guilty if I don't update she said that yes, she would happily adopt each and every one of my stories. She has made me promise that I will write a collaboration piece with her once I feel ready though. No panic, she is a totally devoted Gleek, even more than I am actually. She has seen every episode at least ten times and can quote any episode at all.

If you need any support at all please feel free to PM me, or if I don't reply within two days then PM Rebecca and she will pass on the message.

Treat her well, she is an amazing person and is the reason that I bounced back after trying to commit suicide and the other things that have gone on lately and I know that she is the one I want by my side during treatment. Give her a few weeks to get up to date with the direction that my stories are going in, I'm going to let her decide which way she takes them and how long they are. I love you all and will miss you with my life, but I will be back for that collaboration piece!

Rebecca's Profile: thumper-littleowl

(Full link on my profile)

P.s She's putting a poll on her profile, she's asked me to ask you which story you would like her to update first and vote so she knows!


End file.
